Aprendiz
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Song fict: Inspirado en una historial real y en la canción "Aprendiz" de Alejandro Sanz. "De ella aprendí a amar, ella me amaba... Al menos eso parecía". CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Tus besos saben tan amargos

_Dios... Una historia real, de nuevo... Aquí estoy, otra vez, pasamando mis emociones en esta historia, estoy poniendo todo mi ser xD._

_Nota: Espero que les guste, la palabra amante no lo utilizo en un sentido sexual, más bien en un sentido de soledad, de que cuando amas a alguien eres su cómplice y sus besos son una adicción... Para eso uso "amante" porque lo uso en un ff con un rating de PG13, osea normal... Bueno, me callo, espero que les guste xD. _

_**KpbWeasley.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**"Tus besos saben tan amargos cuando **_

_**te ensucias los labios con mentiras otra vez."**_

"...La amaba, vaya que sí... Nuestra relación era tan linda, tan perfecta al principio, la trataba con delicadeza, como a una muñeca de porcelana, la acariciaba dulce y tiernamente, pareciera que iba a caerse, cuando la besaba todo era tan mágico, tan especial, acariciaba sus labios con los mios delicadamente, la besaba tiernamente, ella me enseñó a besar, de ella aprendí a amar, ella me amaba, al menos eso parecía, siempre me hablaba lindo, sus palabras me envolvían poco a poco y conquistaban mis sentidos día a día... Podía hacer de mí el hombre más cursi, como también el más furioso, el más tonto, el más confundido, el más indeciso...

Ella trataba de amarme, la conocía perfectamente y aunque ella acababa de terminar con Viktor y se sentía deprimida, yo estuve ahí para apoyarla, era su mejor amigo antes de ser su amante. Ella trató de olvidar con nuestros besos las dudas que quedaban, trató de borrar el recuerdo de el idiota de Viktor, trató de borrar con mis caricias las de él, trató de borrar su recuerdo con mis besos. Ella había puesto su vida en él, todo su mundo giraba en torno a él y antes de ser su compañero fui su amigo, sabía que lo que sintió por él jamás lo sentiría por mí... Sabía que él había sido su primer amor, con él había compartido los momentos mágicos que yo empezaba a compartir con ella, con él dió sus primeros besos, los míos fueron con ella...

A él lo amaba de verdad y a mí sólo fingía quererme, pretendía creer que me quería, ella podía fingir ante los demás quererme, podía fingir ante mí, podía fingir ante Krum que lo odiaba y que ahora me amaba a mí, pero en sus ojos se asomaba ese reflejo de tristeza, su mirada era sombría, denotaba decepción. Ella no se veía igual estando conmigo a estando con Krum... Ella se veía triste, se veía como obligada a amarme, sus besos no sabían igual, porque yo creí que me amaba... Pero la conocía tan bien que sabía que cuando ella me besaba pensaba en él...

"¿Me amas?" Se lo pregunté tantas veces, ella me respondía que sí, que me amaba, que me amaba más que nada, que yo era todo para ella, pero sus palabras no eran ciertas, estaban cargadas de mentiras..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Corto muy corto, pero no quería quedarme conlas ganas de subir este cachito de historia je je je espero que les haya gustado._

_Cuídense, besos,_

_**KpbWeasley**_


	2. Cuando te ensucias los labios con mentir...

_Con pocos reviews, pero con mucha inspiración je je je aquí estoy otra vez... Es una continuación de "Tus besos saben tan amargos...". Quise complementarlo antes de iniciar el otro capítulo. Espero que les guste._

**KpbWeasley**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**"Tus besos saben tan amargos cuando **_

_**te ensucias los labios con mentiras otra vez."**_

'Sí, Ron, yo también te amo' - Me decía ellas, sus labios me hacían creer todo lo que decía, decía amarme y yo lo creía. Yo creía toda palabra que proviniera de su boca la creía. Creer en sus palabras me perdió. Muchas veces esos 'te amo' me sonaban falsos, muchas veces parecía lo contrario, decía amarme, pero nada de lo que hiciera, dijera, pensara o sintiera le parecía bien, le parecía tonto, muchas veces me hizo sentir como un vil y ruin insecto pisoteado por ella: la mujer que me amaba, me hacía sentir estúpido.

Cuando le llegaba el remordimiento de conciencia sólo me decía "lo siento, mi niño, no quise hacerlo", me recompensaba con un beso, un 'te amo'... Y siempre acababa perdonándola. Siempre me hacía olvidar sus errores con sus besos, me hacía olvidar todo, borraba mis dudas, calmaba mis llantos.

Al principio, sus besos eran dulces y tiernos, me hacía sentir en un mundo perfecto... Pero todo sería perfecto si no hubiera sabido que ella pensaba en Krum, lo sabía porque antes de ser su novio, fui su amigo y supe que ella había besado a Krum, me deprmí al pensar que ella me besaba así: dulce, tierna y pasionalmente sólo porque pensaba en 'Vicky' Krum...

De Hermione aprendí tantas cosas, aprendí a amar, a pensar antes de actuar porque sabes que la persona que más te ama será más lastimada que tú, aprendí a seguir siendo amigo, sin dejar de ser amante... Me enseñó a besar, me enseñó a soñar.

... Me enseñó a amar.

El recuerdo más hermoso que tengo de ella es quel día en que nos escapamos y salimos en la noche a dar un paseo en el Lago. Habíamos ido a ver las estrellas, todo empezó bien; como siempre... Platicamos de cosas triviales porque nuestros nervios sólo nos permitían hablar de cosas tontas...

Las estrellas lucían hermosas, las veíamos e inesperadamente me besó de una manera tierna y delicada en la mejilla. Me quedé sin habla, nos habíamos besado tantas veces, pero esa sensación fue diferente. Ese beso fue tierno, pero me supo a amargura, a monotonía... A decepción, a tristeza.

La miré tiernamente mientras veíamos las estrellas. no se dió cuenta, sólo me señalaba que "aquella estrella era hermosa". Un silencio irrumpió aquel bello momento. Me miro a los ojos, le sostuve la mirada, sus ojos reflejaban deseo y pasión, pero amor no.

Después de eso, nos acercamos y nuestros labios se hundieron en un montón de besos nuevos, que no me supieron igual, me supieron a amagura, a lujuria, pero despertaron mis más profundos deseos.

Nos besamos apasionadamente, ella tomaba mi cara con sus manos y yo acariciaba su cabello. Sus delicadas manos descendieron hasta mi cuello, las mías seguían entre su cabello, pero en ese momento estorbaban... Fui bajando mis manos, descendían lentamente por su cuerpo, recorrí con mis manos todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura, esas caricias eran delicadas y nuestros labios seguían unidos por un beso, el beso más prolongado que le había dado, el beso más profundo... El mejor de todos.

Ella acariciaba mi cabello rojizo, yo seguía acariciándola, nuestras caricias iban aunmentando su intensidad poco a poco, cada vez más. Nuestro beso, de ser tierno y dulce, ahora era salvaje... Pasional, pero aún así seguía siendo el más hermoso.

Nos detuvimos poco a poco, la miré a los ojos y cuando ya no estabamos en aquel fascinante beso, me besó en el cuello... Besé su oido, mientras le susurraba 'te amo'. Me miró sorprendida, atónita, pero se acercó y me besó... Entre ese beso pude escuchar un 'Sí, Ron, yo también te amo'.

Acariciaba mi cuello y sus manos descendieron hasta quedar en el cuelo, pero esta vez dentro de mi uniforme, no arriba de él. Nuestros labios seguían unidos, en ese beso pude descubrir que no había olvidado a Viktor.

De repente. me dejé llevar, puse mis manos sobre el césped y su cuerpo quedó abajo del mío. Nuestros cuerps descendán lentamente, mientras nos besábamos de una forma dulce y pasional. Ella me acariciaba con sus delicadas manos y yo tenía las mías apoyadas sobre el césped, con sus manos descubría mis secretos y hacía que mis más profundos deseos estuvieran en carne viva. Ella despertaba mis sentidos mientras yo, con ese beso le expresaba mis sentimientos, compartíamos nuestras primeras caricias: antes que nada, inocentes.

No me cansaba de besar sus labios, sus manos subieron hasta mi cuello y lo rodeaba cn ellas. Yo sujetaba su cintura mientras ese beso seguía. Estábamos unidos por nuestros labios, nadie podía separarnos. Nos sentamos, vimos por útlima vez las estrellas y se acomodó en mi regazo, daría todo porque eso regresara. Nos dimos cuenta que era muy tarde, habíamos pasado más de dos horas ahí. Nos tomamos de la mano mientras platicábamos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bueno, bueno... No me gustó tanto :S. Dejen reviews, besos, cuídense._

**KpbWeasley.**


	3. Tu crueldad y mis reproches

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Los personajes no son míos, pero me gusta jugar a ser J.K Rowling, pero jamás le llegaré a los talones, a mi gusto, es de las mejores escritoras que este vil y cruel mundo ha tenido ¿no creen?._

_La canción tampoco es mía, es de uno de los hombres que le echa mucho sentimiento a sus canciones y a su poesía, es Alejandro Sanz. Escogí esta canción porque viene acorde a la historia. Aprendiz... Una letra profunda, con algo de venganza, desamor y mucha decepción._

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_A todos los que han leído este fict. Muchas gracias. Y también a la persona que me hizo escribir esta historia: te amo mi niño._

_**Notas:**_

_Ya tenía el capítulo pero no lo había subido por falta de tiempo y necesitaba arreglarlo, espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que lean mis historias :D. _

_**At. KpbWeasley**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

**_"_**No me cansaba de besar sus labios, sus manos subieron hasta mi cuello y lo rodeaba cn ellas. Yo sujetaba su cintura mientras ese beso seguía. Estábamos unidos por nuestros labios, nadie podía separarnos. Nos sentamos, vimos por útlima vez las estrellas y se acomodó en mi regazo, daría todo porque eso regresara. Nos dimos cuenta que era muy tarde, habíamos pasado más de dos horas ahí. Nos tomamos de la mano mientras platicábamos...".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**"Dices que te estoy haciendo daño**_

_**que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo más cruel".**_

"Ron comenzó a ser duro conmigo, ya no era lindo, ya no era tierno... Empezaba a comportarse como un patán. Yo siempre pensaba mucho en él, empezé a amarlo y aunque ya estaba olvidando a 'Vicky' su recuerdo seguía en mí. Pero yo siempre había querido a Ron, él borraba con sus besos todas mis dudas, me hacía enfrentar los temores y me hacía olvidar todo, inclusive a Victor. Ron pensaba mucho en él, empezó a ser muy egocéntrico, muy egoísta, creía que nuestra relación estaba basada en el contato físico y no era así...

En verdad, Ron no me llenaba como Viktor, su carácter era distinto al mío, el carácter de Ron y Viktor eran distintos. Viktor tenía espíritu, madurez, fuerza, constancia... Todo en ellos era distinto, sólo tenían algo en común: Yo...

Siempre comparava los besos de Ron con los que le dí a Krum, que si sus labios no eran tan dulces, que si sus besos no eran tan intensos, que sus besos no tenían el mismo amor y no estaban cargados de deseo y espontaneidad como los de Viktor.

Los besos de Ron podrían describirse en dos palabras: salvajes y pasionales. Los besos de Ron eran muy falsos, bueno, en realidad no lo eran. La falsa era yo. Me faltaba amor. Pero, independientemente de mi falta de amor, a él le faltaba tacto. Él relacionaba "besos" con pasión, con deseo, con lujuria... con amor. Pero para él un beso conmigo era algo pasional, más que nada.

Le faltaba tacto, era un salvaje de lo peor, creo que él y yo estábamos mejor como antes; como los mejores amigos, era mejor mantenerlo y que todo siguiera siendo platónico; una amistad platónica... Ahora era peor, estaba no sólo perdiendo a un niño lindo, estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo.

Al principio nuestra relación era linda, éramos algo así como la pareja perfecta: éramos más amigos que algo más, éramos los mejores amigos pero después del primer beso cambió nuestra relación. Ahora sólo eran besos, contacto físico, sólo era pasión, lujria... El amor quedó en segundo plano, y nuestra amistad ahora estaba perdida. Creo que nuestra relación fue algo nuevo para él, yo también era inmadura, mi única cita y antecedente amoroso era Viktor Krum, claro que todo era diferente. Krum tenía diesciocho años, me llevaba cuatro años, eso lo hacía mas interesante.

Ahora Ron sólo me veía como un objeto de deseo. Dejé de ser su mejor amiga para ahora pasar a ser su objeto de lujuria, eso me dolía, porque nuestra relación ya no era la misma, nuestra amistad se iba perdiendo día con día y ahora nuestra relación estaba basada en cosas superficiales. Todo fue mi culpa. Yo hizé que el fuera así, yo siempre me burlaba de él, que si era muy cursi, que si era muy frío. Yo siempre me burlaba de sus comentarios, de sus ideas, me portaba como Percy, quería que él fuera perfecto. Nada de lo que él dijera, sintiera o pensara me parecía bien...

Siempre me escudaba con pretextos tontos y cuando él me preguntaba acerca de mi comportamiento tan duro yo me portaba a la defensiva con él, no lo enfrentaba, le decía que alucinaba y cosas así. Pero eso era por miedo... No quería enamorarme de él, le tenía miedo al amor. Y el aceptar a Ron como algo más, fue por soledad, por venganza y por despecho. Por soledad, porque me sentía mal, necesitaba a alguien que me apoyara y que me quisiera, me sentía sola, vacía, triste... Por venganza, para ver si Krum recapacitaba y me pedía perdón, pero le valió y no me importó. Y por despecho, era para refugiarme en él, en Ron y así olvidar a Krum.

Desde que mi relación con Viktor, empezé a pensar que yo no estaba hecha para el amor, salí muy lastimada, lo quise pero lo nuestro no se dió por la diferencia de edades, más que nada. Cuando Ron me confesó sus sentimientos, yo lo que sentía por él era un cariño inmenso, era mi mejor amigo además, desde que lo conocí sentí una fuerte atracción por él. Pensé que si aceptaba a Ron podría olvidar a Viktor, pensé que sin mi soledad podría salir de la monotonía que mi vida tenía y así podría olvidar a Viktor, podría olvidar sus besos, sus palabras, sus caricias, sus mentiras...

La primera vez que besé a Ron, no pude evitar pensar en Krum. Y sentir los labios de Ron besándome, era como pensar en el dulce sabor de los labios de Viktor. Los besos de Ron no me sabían igual que los de Viktor. Los de Ron eran dulces, pero tal vez yo no sentía lo mismo porque lo besaba por compromiso y cuando Viktor me besó todo fue distinto, fue espontáneo, también fue porque yo lo amaba, por eso tal vez sus besos los comparaba con los de Ron. A Viktor lo besé por amor, porque nació de mí, pero a Ron lo besé por despecho, por soledad, por desilusión y despecho.

Creo que mi crueldad, mi confusión, mi despecho y mi falta de amor hicieron que Ron fuera siendo un chico cruel y sólo me veía como un juguete, me veía como un objeto, como su amante. Ahora Ron era cruel conmigo, era frío, superficial. Sólo me veía como un deseo. Y todo era mi culpa, yo con mis mentiras, mis inseguridades, mis malos tratos hacia él, me portaba a la defensiva con él, era fría, le insinuaba que era un idiota, que madurara. Todo lo que hiciera o dijera le decía que estaba mal, que era de tal o cual forma. Nada en él parecía agadarme, nada en él me parecía correcto.

Sentía que él no tenía el mismo espíritu que yo, que no tenía la suficiente madurez para llevar nuestra relación. Creo que por eso no tenía tiempo para nosotros, nuestra amistad se iba perdiendo, eso me estaba lastimando y lo peor es que no podía olvidar a Krum. Ya nisiquiera sabía qué sentía, estaba muy confundida. No sabía qué sentía hacia Ron, no sabía que era lo que ahora sentía por Krum.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Gracias por leer mi historia, los quiero je je je. Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo y que lo hallan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo. :D_

_Besos, cuídense. Dejen reviews para seguir pronto ;)._

_**KpbWeasley.**_

_P.d: Lean mis otras historias ¿vale? je je je. _


End file.
